


ain't no god on these streets

by enbyofdionysus



Series: the Percy/Zeus mafia au you didn't ask for but got anyway [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mafia AU, Percy talking about his voyeurism kink, mention of grief, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: Percy didn't want to think about his father's gory death or that Chrysaor had managed to finally find the name of their father's killer. The name S. Kronos meant nothing to him. But he knew it might mean something to someone else.Chrysaor had thought the same, had urged Percy to call his new contact to ask. But Percy hadn't wanted to use Jove Grace's position as the head of one of New York City's notorious Greek gangs the first time he called his number. Percy wasn't like that. And so he waited until he wanted something more than information before calling Jove.





	ain't no god on these streets

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to "expensive mistakes"

The house was quiet.

Somewhere outside cars were trapped behind one another in morning traffic and pigeons were gathering on the nearby roofs to watch. Inside, the Jackson brothers lay asleep on separate twin beds in the same 300-square-foot room that smelled faintly of cologne and pungently of unwashed bed sheets.

Percy, the youngest brother, had managed to escape soundlessly into the kitchen to watch the sunrise.

Coffee in hand, bare feet on the fire escape, he felt open and raw.

Every morning for the past two months, Percy had expected to meet his father in the kitchen coming home from work.  
  
"Hey, kid," Poseidon would say. He was always exhausted when he came home, his face gaunt and haggard from working the night shift at the fishing factory in Brooklyn. But here, in the morning, his eyes always managed to light up. "Want to make me a cup of joe?"

They would watch the sun crawl its way over the buildings together. They didn't talk much, but that was fine. Percy had never felt happier.

But now, every morning, Percy made a cup of coffee only for himself. It was always a startling realization. He'd reach up to the cupboard and pull down two mugs, forgetting forgetting forgetting, and he would remember all at once. And so, every morning, Poseidon Jackson died again and again and again.

Percy closed his eyes.

The sun had slid its warm fingers over the red brick building across from the fire escape. Percy wanted those fingers to creep closer, to touch his skin, to cup his face, to close around his throat, to swallow him whole. He brought his coffee to his mouth.

A moment passed and at that moment Percy realized he didn't want to think about his father's gory death or that Chrysaor had managed to finally find the name of their father's killer. The name _S. Kronos_ meant nothing to him. But he knew it might mean something to someone else.  
  
Chrysaor had thought the same, had urged Percy to call his new contact to ask. But Percy hadn't wanted to use Jove Grace's position as the head of one of New York City's notorious Greek gangs the first time he called his number. Percy wasn't like that. And so he waited until he wanted something more than information before calling Jove.

That something was to forget. He wanted to forget. Just for a while.

To forget the gun in his room.

To forget his father's death.

To forget the gun in his room.

To forget the sound of his brothers becoming killers.  
  
To forget the gun in his room.  
  
To forget the gun in his room.  
  
To forget the gun in his room.

"There you are," came Jove's deep, gravelly voice from the phone.

"Here I am," said Percy. "Did I wake you?"  
  
"No," Jove said. "In fact, I'm more surprised that you're awake so early. Aren't millennials supposed to sleep late?"  
  
"The impending doom of nuclear war makes us rise with the sun," Percy quipped. Then, "Are you busy?"  
  
"Just going through some work emails."  
  
Percy took his cup away from his mouth. "Work emails?"

"This may surprise you," Jove said, "but I don't run a drug cartel."  
  
Percy laughed. He glanced behind him to see if either of his brothers or his mom had woken up yet. They hadn't. "Are you too busy to grab breakfast?"  
  
"I'm never too busy to eat with a beautiful man," Jove said. "Are you thinking fine dining or cafe?"  
  
"I was thinking I'd pick up some bagels and drop by your place," Percy said. His slid his tongue over his lower lip. "Maybe suck you off."  
  
Jove's laugh was surprisingly loud. "Well," he said, "at least you're buying me breakfast first. I'll text you the address."

Percy grinned. The sun was warm on his face. "I can't wait."

**  
  
"I'm not going to lie," Percy said. "SoHo is the last place I expected you to live."  
  
He carefully slid around Jove to enter the apartment, which was large but not quite something he thought a rich person would live in. When Percy thought of rich people, he thought of minimalism, granite, and wall-to-wall windows.

Jove's apartment had large windows, but they were warehouse-like and the brick lining the walls looked old and weathered. The floors were hardwood, but they worn. Even the leather couch in the middle of the apartment looked as if it had been there for years.

Percy was in love with it.  
  
"Oh, I don't live in the city," Jove said. He closed the door behind him and Percy turned at the sound as an excuse to look at him again.  
  
Jove wasn't wearing a suit this time, but instead a pair of black pants and a soft-looking gray sweater that brought out the flecks of gray in his beard. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbow so Percy got a better look at his forearm tattoo -- an American traditional-style eagle with a human arm in its mouth instead of a snake.  
  
Percy was at once aroused and self-conscious of his own clothing choices of track pants and a stained jean jacket. He distracted himself with the bag emblazoned _Murray's Bagels_. "What's this place, then?" he asked.  
  
"This is where I come to work," Jove said. At Percy's confused face, he added, "It saves commute time and it's cheaper than renting out a hotel every day of the week. My wife also prefers to use the house to host her dates."  
  
"And you host yours here?" Percy asked.

Jove grinned and winked. "Naturally."

He reached out and gingerly took Percy's hand before leading him over to the couch. There were a couple of plants that looked well taken care of on either side of it. "I've been thinking a lot about you lately."  
  
Before he could stop himself, Percy asked, "Do you say that to all your dates?"  
  
"Yes," Jove replied without missing a beat, "because it's true." He sat down on the couch with his arms spread wide over the back, open and inviting. "Believe it or not, loving more than one person doesn't cancel out those feelings."  
  
"Oh, so you love me now," Percy said, amused. He tossed the bagels into Jove's lap. "I know how polyamory works. I'm just… I don't know. Sizing up the competition, I guess."  
  
"Worried about how you compare?"  
  
"Something like that," Percy said.

"You have nothing to worry about," Jove said. His eyes slid over him slowly, savoring every last feature.  
  
Percy rolled his eyes to mask his satisfaction. He took a seat on the couch. "And what about me have you been thinking of?"  
  
"For starters," Jove said, "how's the search for your father's murderer coming?"

Percy's lackadaisical smile slid from his face. "You know about that?" he asked.

Jove gave him a withering look.

"Right," Percy said. "Mob boss."

"More than that," Jove said. "You three really are Don's boys. You especially." He brought his hand forward the way you would to a dog if you were afraid they might bite. He fingers brushed Percy's cheek. "You have his eyes. His fire."  
  
"Are you fucking my father vicariously through me?" Percy asked, although he had to swallow around the lump in his throat.  
  
Jove quietly laughed. "Don was much too rugged for me. I prefer boys who are pretty." His thumb touched the skin of Percy's lower lip. "And dangerous."  
  
Percy held his eyes. He bit Jove's finger.

Jove grinned and withdrew his hand. "In any case, Don was more of a brother to me."  
  
"You worked with him," Percy realized.  
  
"The fishery was a front for some of our operations, yes," Jove said. At Percy's puzzled look, Jove added, "Your father wasn't just working with us occasionally, Percy. He was _one_ of us. You didn't know?"

"No," Percy said. He grabbed the bag of bagels to do something with his hands. "It's going, by the way. The investigation. What does the name 'S. Kronos' mean to you?"

When he didn't get an immediate response, Percy looked up to see Jove looking out through the large window across from them. "Saul Kronos," Jove said. "Head of the Titans."

Fear trickled its way down Percy's spine. If the Olympians were notorious for their crimes in New York City, the Titans were an untouchable monster born out of the dust of the California desert. It was rumored they were behind most of the human trafficking problems in that area. "He killed my dad," Percy said.

"No, he didn't," Jove said.

Anger threatened to join Percy's fear. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Kronos is dead," said Jove. He said it matter-of-factly while removing an everything-bagel from the bag with a tube of cream cheese.

"That's not what my brother said."

"Then your brother is wrong."

"My brother's never wrong."

"Kronos is my father," said Jove. "I shot him with a pistol on my 25th birthday."

Percy was quiet. And then, "Pistols can misfire."

"Not mine."

"People can survive bullets."

Again, Jove said, "Not mine." He spread a thin layer cream cheese around on his bagel with a white, plastic knife. "I'm not trying to upset you," he said. "I'm just giving you the facts. Kronos has been dead for a quarter of a century and whoever told you otherwise told you a lie."  
  
Percy said nothing. Instead, he slathered a thick glob of cream cheese onto his own plain bagel and took an apocalyptic bite.

Jove watched him with a mix of amusement and disgust. "You're angry," he noted.

Percy shot him a look. He chewed with his mouth open.

Jove closed his eyes and sighed, "Don's son." He said it in a tone someone else would say, "Not again."

"Percy," he began, but Percy had already smeared two more globs onto the bagel and took another bite. He didn't look at Jove this time though. Instead, he looked over at the stainless steel kitchen to his left, the well-crafted backsplash, the brick walls. On the counter, there was a little note card with flowers on it, the kind some upper-class lover would leave in a shitty romance novel. It probably smelled like perfume or expensive cologne.

All at once, Percy didn't want to be here. He wanted to be back at home battling his brothers for the broom closet of a bathroom. He wanted to be helping his mom with his baby sister. He wanted to be quiet walking by his parents' bedroom because his dad was sleeping.

And then a strong, but gentle hand touched his thigh in a meaningful way. Percy looked down at it, cream cheese around his mouth.

"I don't have the time to look into Don's death like you do," Jove said. "But I can give you the resources you need to find out the facts and to do what you need to do."

Percy looked up into his face. Jove's eyes were something breathtaking. "You'd do that?"

"Your father meant a lot to me. He was a pain in the ass, but he meant a lot to me. I'd like to know who killed one of ours. We'll give you the firepower, the people you need. We'll help you find who did it."  
  
Percy swallowed. "Is this because of the bagel?"

"You're the most impudent man I have ever met," Jove agreed.  
  
Percy smiled and then laughed when Jove used a napkin to wipe his mouth before leaning forward to kiss him. It wasn't as intense as the kiss had been at the club, but it was a good kiss nonetheless. Jove's beard tickled his cheeks.

"Are you still up for that blowjob?" Jove asked.

"For someone with a lot of lovers," Percy said, "you're very unromantic."

"I'll change your mind on that later," Jove said, smiling. "But right now I want to see just how much of me can fit in that mouth of yours."  
  
Percy snorted and slid off the couch to the floor. "Don't think me being on my knees for you will be a regular thing," he said.  
  
"Shame," said Jove. "You sure look good down there."  
  
"I know," Percy said. He slid his hands up and down Jove's thighs a few times, both to appreciate the muscle there and to rev himself up. Going down on Jove felt a lot like going down on a king while he sat on his throne. The power Jove wielded was intoxicating, but it was even hotter knowing Percy wasn't giving any of his own power away.

"You know, when I fantasized about this," Percy said, his hand sliding along the length of Jove's cock through his pants. "I was picturing you in your suit."

"Was I holding a gun to your head while surrounded by piles of cocaine?" Jove asked, delighted.  
  
Percy laughed as he pulled down Jove's zipper. "No," he said. He slid Jove out of his briefs and gave a tiny sigh. At the club, Percy hadn't had the time to truly appreciate Jove's cock. It was average length, but thick, and Percy felt his fingers wrap around it curiously like he was holding a murder weapon. "But you were surrounded by your bodyguards. And other members of your, uh, organization."

"Is that so?" Jove's breath gave a small shudder as Percy gave his cock the first tentative lick. "I wouldn't have taken you for a fan of voyeurism."

Percy shook his head. Jove's skin was soft beneath his fingers. The head of his cock was beginning to get tacky from pre-cum. He swiped his tongue across the underside of it before following a vein and kissing where it disappeared. "It has to be more than voyeurism."

Jove licked his lips. He had spread his legs wider and let one hand come up to gently touch Percy's hair. In his deep, scratching voice, he said, "Do tell."  
  
Percy met his eyes as he took Jove into his mouth. He sucked on just the head at first before pulling his mouth away, letting Jove's cock slide against his open lips. He pressed a kiss to the side of it.

"I wouldn't want to feel in control," Percy said. "I'd want to be the only one in the room without clothes on. I'd want my hands tied behind my back and my legs forced open."

He slid his lips over Jove's cock again and moved his head down and up, down and up. It wouldn't be hard to take him all the way to the back of his throat if he did it carefully enough, but his jaw would ache.

"You'd want my men to fuck you while you sucked my cock," Jove said.  
  
Percy pulled off of him again, his tongue chasing the tip like he couldn't get enough of it, like he didn't want it to leave his mouth. He met Jove's eyes again and, once more, said, "No. I'd want you to give orders to your men on what to do with my hole while I sucked you off. I wouldn't be able to say no. If my mouth left your cock, I wouldn't get to cum."  
  
He licked his lips, his left hand carefully tugging on Jove's balls while his hand loosely twisted at the head of his cock. "You'd tell them to rim me, first. Then you tell them to see how many anal beads I can take. But it'd be a trick question," Percy said, and grinned. "Because you'd make me take them all. The only way I'd get them out would be to suck every last cock in the room."  
  
"Jesus," Jove said, either because of Percy's words or because Percy had taken him back into his mouth. " _Jesus_. You'd want -- _Mmm_ \-- you'd want that?"

Percy twisted his head and went down, _down_ , trying not to smirk when Jove swore above him. "Sometimes having choices can be too complicated," Percy answered. He kissed Jove's cock again and again, licking lazily along the tip and just beneath it.

"So you get off on having no choice at all," Jove said.

"Now you're getting it," Percy said. "Except, you're missing just one thing."

Jove shuddered as Percy's hand sped up, his thick fingers twisting in Percy's hair. In a strangled voice, he asked, "And what's that?"

Percy's eyes were wicked. "I wouldn't be allowed to get off."

Jove gave a soft curse, his hips jerking forward as he came. Percy let his cum hit his face, his shirt, his neck. He'd never felt hotter.

**

"I'll notify you shortly about those resources," Jove said a little while later at the door. His thumb kept toying with Percy's lower lip after they'd finished kissing as if he couldn't quite bring himself to completely separate from Percy's mouth.  
  
Percy allowed it, occasionally meeting Jove with his teeth or his tongue. "I'll look forward to hearing from you," he said.

"Maybe we could have dinner soon," Jove said. "I can show you just how romantic I can be."

"I'd like that," Percy admitted. "This week?"

"Tomorrow night," Jove said and he carefully pulled Percy back in for another kiss, his finger tugging conveniently at the collar of Percy's shirt. In light of being covered in his spunk, Jove had lent Percy one of his other boyfriend's t-shirts and now Percy was making an effort to stretch it out in the shoulders as much as possible before he returned it.

Percy playfully pulled at Jove's lower lip with his teeth. "Tomorrow night," he agreed.

"Wear that suit you wore to the club," Jove said.

"I'll wear whatever the fuck I want," Percy said and he was amused to have Jove come back for another kiss and then another and another. "I have to go," he said, a little winded. "I have a meeting with my brothers. I can't miss the subway."

"I'll drive you," Jove said against the hot skin of his neck. His hands were already halfway down Percy's track pants. God, was this what a honeymoon was like?

"Fine, I-- Fuck, _don't stop_."

Jove didn't stop.

Twenty-five minutes later, Percy was climbing out of a black Mercedes in front of his apartment building, hair mussed and grinning. Ducking down into the car, he said, "Tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night," Jove said. And the best part about it all as Percy shut the car door and the Mercedes pulled away was that Jove had been smiling too.


End file.
